To Be Strong
by neeme88
Summary: What happened to Rouge when she was kidnapped by Magneto? Will she be able to deal with the voices and problems to come?
1. Pain

**A/n: hope this story sparks some sort of interest=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men 0.o**

Chapter 1

"Let me go!" I yelled at them. The unshed tears in my eyes made my surroundings seem blurry, but it didn't matter, since I didn't know where I was.

"Hush now, girl. You should be happy to be joining the cause," said an old man, whom I assumed is Magneto.

"What cause?" I growl, glaring at him in the process.

"Our cause. We want humans to suffer like us. We want to bestow them with what they consider to be a curse, but with what we think is a gift," he told me.

I furrowed my brows and scoffed, "You think that all of our powers are gifts? Of course you would, you can blend in. What about people like your closest follower or me? We're freaks even among the freaks!"

I heard Magneto chuckle before he said, "Bring them in."

I saw the blue woman nod and open what appeared to be a cage. I was afraid to see what came out, but I willed myself to watch. I was relieved to see people. They seemed to be in the same position as me; captured.

"After tonight, when my plan has ended successfully you will be my newest ultimate weapon. Mystique, bring the first one," Magneto told the woman. She smirked at me before harshly grabbing a small girl and throwing her in front of me. There was confusion and terror in my eyes. I looked at Magneto and saw that she wore a look of anticipation on his face.

My eyes widened when I saw this because at that moment I could feel the lack of fabric on my hands.

"No," I told him defiantly.

"You don't have a choice. You are chained up very tightly. You won't be able to run," Mystique sneered.

I looked back at the little girl in front of me and loudly said, "You can't touch me. You'll get hurt."

I saw small tears gather in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She gave me a small nod, but I could tell that she knew that she wouldn't have a choice.

I also knew this. They would force her to. I began to let the unshed tears in my eyes out. 'Why,' I thought miserably.

After minutes of the small child not moving, I saw Mystique walk toward her. I shook my head no, but she still strut towards her. I began to twist and wiggle to get out of the tight restraints holding me to the wall. It was useless, of course.

Mystique once again grabbed the child, but this time she forced her hand to touch the base of my neck. The moment the child did I looked into her scared eyes and absorbed her memories. The pull of her powers hurt, but not as much as seeing her memories.

She had loving understanding parents, and a small dog she named Lil' Bit. She loved eating strawberry ice cream with sour gummy worms. Her power was the ability to locate anything and anyone.

Once her memories stopped pouring into my head I came back to reality. What I saw though destroyed my soul. Her skin was pale and her lips looked slightly blue. I looked at her eyes and saw that they no longer had a spark. She was dead.

I gasped and began to scream. I was slapped by Mystique, which caused me to stop.

"I know you think we are monsters, but this has to be done. It's for the cause," Magneto said.

"Screw your fucking cause! You bastard!" I shrieked at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Get through as many of them as you can. We leave in twenty minutes," he told Mystique as he began to leave the room.

I began to feel sick as another person was put in front of me. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was a person about my age. He tried to struggle free from Mystique, but he was weakened from lack of food and rest. He was finally beat by her and our skin met.

He was a high school student in his senior year. He had a girlfriend who was also a mutant, and he loved her. He was the provider for his house because his father had walked out on his mom and him. Although she was mentally ill, he protected her and cared for her. He was everything she had. His ability enabled him to control plants. He used his ability to grow any kind of exotic plant and sell them for money. His favorite plants to grow were the lotus flower and the plumeria flower; these were the flowers he would give to his mother and girlfriend.

Like the child before him I ended up killing him and another was put in front of me; a woman. She was exhausted, so Mystique had no trouble with her.

As before I saw into her memories and found she was a mother of two. She loved to see sunsets and sunrises. At night, she would sing to her children, and remind them that she loved them. They would always make laugh and in a way, they were her own personal sun. Her ability allowed her to control water or any liquids nearby.

After her came a man. He was strong and gave Mystique some trouble, but she won. She always won. He was a fighter; not only in the ring but in life, too. He grew up with no one there for him, but learned how to be there for himself. He hated to see injustice, and always stood up for what he thought was right. His ability shape shifted him into a black wolf.

More people were put in front of me and I never forgot what they looked like and what they had accomplished in their lifetimes'.

When Magneto came back into the room to get us, twelve bodies surrounded me. Twelve people were in my head; along with their memories, thoughts, powers, and screams.

I was no longer crying or yelling. I was quiet, and defeated. I also had a terrible headache from everyone that was screaming in my head, and I couldn't control them. I was slowly but surely going insane.

I felt the restraints being loosened until I fell to the floor in exhaustion and sadness. I didn't have much time to mourn and rest, though, for I was quickly covered with a cloak and carried by strong arms.

It took a long time to get to our destination, but when we did, I was tied to a strange looking machine. I was also being rid of the cloak.

When the machine began to work all of the voices in my head fell silent, and I felt as if I was being stabbed open a hundred times. I whimpered, which turned into a full on scream. I thought that I might get use to the pain, but I was wrong. With every minute that passed the pain impossibly began grow. After a few minutes like this, I felt a hand on my head. I painfully turned to see whom it was and saw that it was Magneto. I felt a few tears escape my eyes before closing them because of the bright light the machine produced.

When I willed my self to look I saw the light was about to reach the New York coast. I became scared, but not for me, though. I was scared for the innocent people about to be harmed.

As it was about to hit I saw a red beam hit the machine. I was startled but when I saw that the light receded until it was no more, I sighed in relief.

I felt Magneto fall to his knees and yell out a frustrated, angry no. I became drowsy and hoped that it was death that made me feel like this.

As I was about to succumb to the darkness I felt the restraints on my wrists break and two muscular arms embraced me.

I felt the pull of our powers and I began to come back to my senses. When I opened my eyes, I saw Logan. I wanted him to let me go, in fear of hurting him any longer, but I couldn't. The only thing I could muster to whisper was, "Logan."

"That's right, kid," I heard him whisper back before I let the darkness take me. However, instead of death, it was exhaustion.

**A/n: I hope you kind of liked it. It was my first for X-men so some review would be great=)**


	2. Who Am I?

Chapter 2

The first thing I was alert of was a beeping sound. I tried to open my eyes, but I was still trying to fully wake up.

When I finally had total control of my body, I slowly began to open my eyes. I winced because of how bright the room was. 'Room?' I asked myself. The last thing I remember was the pull of my powers. 'Oh no, Logan,' I realized.

I quickly sat up in bed and found that I was in a medical room located within the mansion. I calmed down a bit when I realized where I was, but I was still worried about Logan. Was he alright, or had he fallen victim to my skin and died.

I got off the bed and began to head for the door. I stumbled a bit to get there, but I quickly recovered.

I came to a slightly annoying conclusion, though. I didn't know where Logan was. 'Damn it,' I thought. Instead of wondering around aimlessly I decided to go to the professor's office. I almost got lost on my way there, but like always I managed.

When I made it to the professor's office doors I stopped and took a deep breathe before continuing in. I saw that the professor was not alone, though. The woman named Storm and the X-men leader were there. The first one to notice me though, was the professor.

"Rouge! What are you doing out of the infirmary?" he asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. I saw that the other two people in the room had turned their attention on me. I began to feel out of place and slowly started to back away from them.

"Ah, I-I…. Well I came to ask you something, but I can see you're busy. Sorry to trouble you," I said quickly. I began to walk away but I was stopped by the professor's voice, "No, no, it's fine we were just chatting. You didn't disturb us. Come in," he said kindly.

I didn't want to be rude so I complied. I walked over to his desk and found that I was beside the other two people. This made me even more uncomfortable.

"So what was your question?" the professor asked softly.

I composed myself and said, "Right, is Logan alright? He's still alive?"

The professor gave me a curious look before he said, "Yes, he's fine. In fact he'll be here in less than ten seconds."

As if on cue I heard loud heavy footsteps coming to the office. I turned to look behind me and saw that there in fact stood Logan with a bunch of flowers in his hands. I let out a sigh before rushing over to him. I was about to hug him when I saw that not only was I not wearing gloves, I was wearing short sleeves. I flinched before backing away a bit.

"Logan, I'm so happy you're okay," I sighed out in relief. He gave me a big smile and took the cigar out of his mouth before responding, "Kid, I can't die that easily."

I laughed at this and he gave me a smirk.

"Here I brought these for you," he said as he handed me the bouquet of flowers in his hands. I gave him a smile and a soft thank you before I gladly took them. I saw that they were lotus flowers mixed in with plumeria flowers. I smelled them and sighed in content.

"Thank you! I love lotus and plumeria flowers," I said gleefully. As soon as the words left my mouth my eyes widened. My smile became a frown and I felt sorrow, anger, and sadness consume me. Logan noticed this and frowned.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" I heard Logan ask me in a worried tone. I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered the boy's memories. I began to back away from Logan. This action gained even more concern from him.

"Rouge, hey, Rogue, what's wrong," he asked clearly vexed because of me. I had stopped backing away and was now shaking my head no. I kept thinking back to the boy. As all the emotions soared through my body I found that there was one emotion that reigned over the rest; rage.

I looked down at the flowers once more before I began to tear at them. When I was sure they didn't look pretty anymore I through them across the room and away from me.

By now I had everyone's attention on me, and I felt uncomfortable again. They probably thought I was insane. They weren't far fro the truth, though.

"I don't…It's not me… I don't like them… NO!" I shrieked at them. I felt tears drip down my chin and down to the carpet.

I saw Storm move to me but I stumbled to get away from her.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

Before they could say anything, I fled from the room.

I fled from the mansion, and I ran straight in to the forest. I didn't stop running till the only sound I truly heard was that of my heavy breathing and pounding heart. The silence didn't last very long because as I finally stopped feeling a burning sensation in my chest, I began to hear them all twelve of them, plus Logan and Magneto. They all began ranting about nonsense at the same time. Their voices were so loud that I couldn't really hear any of their conversations; instead I was beginning to feel a pounding headache. I clutched my head before begging, "Shut up! Please just shut up!"

None of them did.

I began to feel lightheaded and unbalanced so I fell to the ground on my knees. I took three deep breaths before concentrating on barrier in my head. At first it wouldn't stay, but by my fifth try I managed to put all their voices away.

I breathed out in relief when I found that I was able to hear my own thoughts. 'Thank you,' I thought to no in particular.

Although I was calm, I didn't want to head back to the mansion yet, so I lay down on the cool, green grass. The trees above me took my breath away. They were massive and tall.

"I wonder what you guys would say if you could talk. What stories would you need and want to tell?" I said softly to them as if they understood me.

"They would probably tell of all the obstacles and glories man kind has had to face," I heard a man's voice said. I gasped in alarm before I quickly got of the ground. I looked around until I spotted the X-man's team leader leaning against a tree. He was staring at me as if assessing all my movements.

"How long have you been there?" I asked in alarm.

"Long enough," he replied as if I was supposed to know what he meant. He began to walk over to me and I saw he had a few familiar items in his hands.

"The professors worried about you, so he sent me out here to get you. Here, I bought you one of you sweaters and a pair of gloves," he said as he handed me the items. I nodded in gratitude and began to put them on. When my skin was covered he began to walk towards the mansion, and I had no choice but to follow.

As we neared the office I heard one of the voices in my head say, 'Please, you've got to help me.'

I furrowed my brows and thought, 'I can't right now.'

'Please I just need to see my children,' said the voice again. My narrowed a bit and suddenly I knew who this voice belonged to. It came from the woman who could control water.

'I know you're worried but there isn't anything I can do at this very moment,' I thought to her. My heart clenched at these words, but I had to go see the professor. As we entered the office I locked her up in my mind.

"Scott, Rouge, you're here," the professor said casually. I nodded and so did the X-man leader. 'Scott. I wonder if he has blue or green eyes,' I wondered.

"The first is more of a possibility," I heard the professor say. I looked up at him in slight shock and embarrassment. He chuckled a bit before gesturing us to sit.

"Now I would like to ask what happened here an hour ago," he asked me. I looked straight into his eyes and knew that I couldn't get out of this.

I sighed before saying, "I…don't like lotuses, I like lilies. I love staring at the moon, not the sun, and I love chocolate ice cream not strawberry."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with your incident this morning? We want to know if you think we can trust around other people," Scott said harshly. I winced at this, but I looked over to him and said, "No you can't. I think you should have known this since the beginning. The moment you knew what my skin could do you should have just thrown me out of this school. Is that the answer you want?"

"Rouge, we are not going to throw you out. We wan to help you," Professor X said.

"No," I said calmly.

"No what?" Scott asked.

I glared at him before saying, "No I will not need your help. I'm leaving."

"Look, because of you my team and New York was put in danger. Stop thinking about your self and start thinking about others," Scott gritted.

"Stop thinking you know me! I left on the train because I didn't want to endanger anybody here. How was I supposed to know that the metal head bastard wanted to use me for his evil plan?" I hissed out.

"Scott, Rouge," the professor said to get our attention.

We both turned to look at him.

"Scott I know that this mission risked a lot more than we thought, but we can not hold that against Rouge," the professor said sternly.

"And Rouge, I want to help you. I truly do, but I need to be let in," the professor said.

"Why don't you just rummage threw my head and pull out whatever you're looking for?" I asked him.

"I want to keep that as a last resort, and besides you unconsciously seem to be guarding your mind from me, at times," he answered.

"Sorry," I said softly.

"Quite alright, but I must ask before you were taken to Liberty Island where were you?" he inquired.

I took a shake breath before saying, "I don't know. It was like a cave, but I can't be sure."

He nodded at me and asked, "What happened to you while you were there?"

"At first they just had me shackled against a wall, but later they tried to persuade me to join 'the cause'." I laughed bitterly at this before continuing, "I told them no over and over, until they stopped asking. After that the bastard started babbling about how I would be his newest toy. He was going to make me his weapon by force. He…he…made Mystique drag them over to me. ….I fought. I truly fought, but I….I couldn't get out of those wretched restraints! A little girl was first. She had a happy life… until she met _them_. God damn it she was only seven!"

"Rouge did you kill her?" the professor asked cautiously.

I looked up at him and said, "I killed them."

"Them? How many people were there?" I heard Scott ask.

"There were twelve people, and she got through all of them," I replied with sorrow.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Scott bit out angrily.

"You don't think I tried? You think I wanted their memories and burdens. I can barely deal with myself. Why would you ever think that? You think I want their powers? What for?" I hissed.

"I've never let anyone see me hurt. I would always pick myself up and lock down my emotions, but I come here and all the barriers I've built come crashing down. When I was there I wished for death. When Logan came to my rescue I cursed which ever god existed. You seem to want to remind me that I'm this monster that needs to just disappear or be 'taken care of', but you don't think I know that?" I whimpered.

I saw him sigh before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Keep your sorry," I gritted out.

"Rouge you are not a monster. If anyone should gain that title its Magneto. I'm just frustrated that during this mission the feeling of helplessness never seemed to leave," Scott confessed.

I nodded and in a way accepted his apology.

"We want you to stay, Rouge. Your powers my indeed be dangerous, but I'm certain you will be ale to control them one day. If you stay the road to controlling your powers won't be easy, but I'll make sure that it will be worth it," the Professor said.

I stared at the professor, trying to figure out what to do.

"I like to act on instinct, and my instinct tells me that I should stay. My only promise to you professor is that I will always try my hardest, but my mind is very unstable. I know that, and Magneto knows that, so if I become his ultimate weapon somehow, I'm giving you permission to kill me," I told him.

I felt shock radiating from both of the but I ignored it.

"Rouge I don't thing it will ever come down to that," Scott said.

"The way Magneto was positive that I would become his weapon makes me worried. I need to be assured that if it does come down to that you will haven't any doubts on what to do," I said stubbornly.

"Rest assured your orders will be followed, but I will try for it to not come down to that," Professor X said.

"Thank you."

**A/n: To answer a question, yes this is during the first movie. From how she meets Logan to the Statue of Liberty, but after that it's all different.**


	3. To Save A Life

Chapter 3

'_Wake up.'_

'_You need to help me!'_

I gave a loud sigh when I looked at the clock on my night stand. Its numbers glowed 4:09.

'_I need to see them.'_

"I know, and I'm going to help you," I said out loud to the familiar voice in my head. I lightly threw the covers off of me, and headed towards my closet. I took out a pair of black jeans, a thin gray shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of gloves.

As I put on my clothes I looked across the woman's memories to learn more about her. Her name was Cassandra Lure. She had two small sons. Their names were Alexander, who was nine, and Darwin, who was seven. The reason she was afraid for her children was because her husband wanted to hurt them.

'_Does he know they're mutants?'_ I asked her in my head.

'_Yes, they lost control of their powers, and he saw,' _she said to me worriedly.

'_How long ago was this?'_ I asked her curiously.

'_Two days ago. I was secretly packing when they took me away,' _she responded.

'_Do you think he could bring himself to kill them?' _I asked her cautiously.

'_Yes,' _she whispered out.

When she answered my last question I sighed in frustration. 'What if they're already dead?' I thought in alarm. I could feel the stress and anxiety from Cassandra as she heard my thought. I mentally apologized and began to head towards the door. As I opened it slowly I made sure to check to see if there was anyone in the hallway.

A soon as I made sure the coast was clear, I walked lightly down the hall and down one of the mansion's many stairwells.

I let out a sigh of relief when I reached the last step without hearing anyone around. I stood at the bottom of the stairwell as I searched through Cassandra's memories to see where she had once lived.

I estimated that it would take at least half an hour to get there by car. I whispered out a small curse before quietly heading to the mansion's spacious garage.

Once there I opened the garage doors, I looked around to see which car to take. There was a Jeep, a pick-up, a van, an X-men designed vehicle, a sports car, a Corvette, an Audi, etc.

"Audi looks okay," I unsurely said a loud. I went over to the wall where all the keys were hung up on hooks, and tried to look for the keys. After two fails I thankfully found them.

As I started up the car I suddenly realized something. I didn't know how to drive.

'_It's easy. Look into my memories,'_ reassured Cassandra.

I did as she said, but I was still a bit uneasy about it. Before I put the car in gear and slowly began to press down on the gas. As I successfully made it out of the garage and out of the estate's gates I grinned in accomplishment. I picked up my speed as I remembered that two little boys might be in danger.

As I drove I found it strange that I knew what roads and highways to take. 'How do I even know this?' I asked myself.

'_I want to help the pretty lady,' _I heard I small child's voice say in my head. I was shocked to hear her.

"Thank you for helping us," I said sadly, as I remembered who she was.

'_You're welcome. You know you don't have to feel guilty. You didn't want to hurt me,'_ her voice said to me.

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that I did," I sadly said out loud. I didn't hear her respond so I went back to concentrating on the road ahead of me.

The estimation I had made earlier was wrong. Instead of it taking half an hour to get to Cassandra's house, it took an hour and a half. Nevertheless I reached my destination. I took a moment to observe Cassandra's neighborhood. Most of the houses seemed to have bars on the windows and paint chipping away. I sighed and approached Cassandra's house discreetly. As I neared it I heard shouting and glass breaking coming from inside. I tensed up before coming up with a plan.

I began to knock stiffly on the front door. The shouting stopped and instead I heard footsteps trudging to the front door. The door opened to reveal I bearded angry man.

"What do want?" he asked gruffly.

I forced myself to not glare at him before putting on a polite face and saying, "Hello Mr. Lure, my name is Alana Blank. I'm from child's services. Someone called about there being a disturbance here. I just came to check up on the children."

He glared at me before saying, "There isn't any problem here so go away."

Before he could slam the door in my face I said, "If you won't let me come in now, I am required to come back later with police officers. So what do you say? May I come in?"

He gave me a menacing look before guiding me to the living room couch and telling me to sit, as he went to go get the children.

When he came back, he only brought out Darwin. Darwin seemed to be frightened but managed to keep a straight face. I looked at Mr. Lure suspiciously before saying, "I was aware you had two children."

"He's out with my wife," he responded sharply. I furrowed my brows because I knew this was a lie. I looked over to Darwin and saw that there were tears brimming his eyes.

"Is that true Darwin? If it's not I can help," I told him softly. He looked at me and then back at his father. I could see the threat that lay there, but I was hoping Darwin would trust me.

When he looked back at me I saw him slowly shake his head no. I looked back at Mr. Lure and found rage in his eyes. He shoved the child and began to kick him.

I quickly ran over to tackle him before he could do any more damage. We both wrestled on the ground, but he was stronger and managed to shove me off. While I was down he quickly got up and began to kick me on my stomach and ribs.

Although I was in pain I knew I didn't want to die before getting the children out of here first, so I kicked his legs from under him. As he fell he hit his head on a small table that was near and fell unconscious. I knew he wouldn't be out for long so quickly went over to where Darwin was hiding and whimpering.

"Where's you brother? We need to get out of here!" I told him quickly. He sniffed a bit before running down a small corridor and into a room. I followed him and found Alexander and the floor with blood and bruises on him. I acted quickly and picked the boy up.

"Follow me!" I told Darwin. He nodded and I ran towards the front door. I saw that the man was still on the ground, but I still hurried out.

As we made it to the car I buckled Alexander in, and Darwin got in beside him. I took off my jacket and put it on top of them before shutting the door and getting in the car myself. As I was about to go turn on the car I heard Alex gasp out, "Wait I need momma's box. I can't leave without it. Please!"

I wanted to leave but I knew that whatever he needed now I had to get because we weren't ever coming back here again.

"Okay, where is it?" I asked him.

"It's in her room. In her underwear drawer, the furniture that has the mirror," he explained with difficulty.

"Stay here," I told them as I got out of the car.

I hurried back in and looked for her room. When I made it I saw the furniture that Alexander had been talking about. I rummaged quickly through the drawers until I found the box. As I was about to take it someone pulled me of the ground and threw me towards the mirror. I was thrown with such force that the mirror shattered, and small pieces of glass were embedded in my arms and shoulders. I winced at the pain, but didn't have time to linger on it because I was once again picked up and slammed in the wall.

"You fucking bitch! You're not going anywhere! You and those freaks are going to die!" I heard Mr. Lure shout. I looked at him and saw that he had a look of satisfaction and rage on his face. I became infuriated and found the strength to kick him hard on his dick. His eyes went wide before he kneeled to the ground in pain. I took this opportunity and threw a left hook at him. He fell to the floor and ran over to the drawer to take Cassandra's box and long shard of the mirror. I walked behind him and pressed the sharp glass to his throat.

"Never come looking for them. If you do I will kill slowly and painfully. Believe me I will make an art out of killing you. Understand?" I hissed out at him.

Like the coward he was he grunted in pain and nodded in understanding. I narrowed my eyes and stabled his right thigh with the glass. He screamed in pain and I gave a smirk of satisfaction. I knew he wouldn't follow so I strode out of the room, with the box in hand.

When I got back to the car I heard a gasps of shock and worry come from Alexander and Darwin. As I handed the box the Alexander I saw that he was a sickly pale. I frowned and quickly got into the car.

As I sped away I hoped that Jean and the other medical students would know what to do. I sighed and shook my head slightly. Of course they would know they were trained and studied to handle situations like this.

I drove with speed and precaution back to the mansion and as we neared I mentally thanked the little girl for helping me not get lost.

'_You're Welcome, but hurry Alex seems to the getting worse,'_ I heard her warn me.

I looked in the rear view mirror at Alexander and found that her was now breathing deeply and sweating profusely.

"Hang on guys we're almost there," I told them reassuringly. I saw Alexander give a light nod, and Darwin tear up a bit at the sight of his brother.

When I made it to the mansion I didn't bother with parking the car into the garage. Instead I parked in front of the mansion doors and got out of the car. I opened the back door of the car and picked Alex up carefully, trying to not make him a victim of my skin.

"Darwin knock at the door, quickly," I told him. He ran out of the car and I followed close behind him. He pounded at the door for what seemed to be hours until I finally saw them open. I saw Storm and Scott standing there. Their curious expressions turned to horror at the sight of Alexander and me.

"CALL JEAN AND THE PROFESSOR! WE HAVE TO HELP ALEX, HURRY!" I shouted in alarm at them.

They were quickly pulled out of their shock as they heard me shout. Storm was the first to move as she ran back into the mansion. Scott helped by taking Alexander from my arms and quickly bringing us all inside.

In my hysteria I didn't pay attention to much, my only concern was Alex. So I didn't know how I ended up leaning outside the operating room, and I didn't notice how the professor, Logan, and Scott seemed to be looking at me in astonishment. Astonishment at what? At how my wounds had healed and how the glass that had once been embedded in my skin now lay useless on the floor.

**A/n: Review! **


End file.
